Double Trouble
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: Dean and Sam: another town another bar.  This is going to be interesting as the very traits they love and hate about each other are torn from them and shown clearly.  Sarcasm and hilarity. LANGUAGE WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my bestest fwiend in da world. She asked if I could write a story about the brothers and a situation she had in mind. I accepted the challenge. I hope my work is what she wanted.**

**WARNING! The Language is adult, but I have heard worse at junior high schools. There may or may not be an adult situation. I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural:Dean, Sam, the Impala. I totally own everything else. Joanna and Anna and whatever car I choose to put them in. This is for fun and not profit. Don't sue me.**

**For you Miss Kitty.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, why won't these losers back the fuck off?" Joanna says with a hiss.

"Like we want them anyway? One guy has hit on every girl in here at least twice. He is totally playing the numbers game. If he asks enough some dumb bitch will give him a piece. It won't be me," Anna says with a devilish laugh.

"Don't look at me. I don't do pity lays."

"Neither do I," a male voice interrupts their conversation.

Joanna and Anna turn around ready to start hurling insults and profanity. They led hectic lives and hardly had time to see each other. The one night they had off together, this is what they get: a whole bunch of pussy hungry mongrels attacking. Neither was in the mood and the whole world was going to know it.

Joanna was the older one. At five foot nine, she had long legs that seemed to go to her neck. Her waist was small and her hips lush. She had been told before she had a "coke bottle" figure.Her natural thirty eight D cup chest was a bonus for the male eyes. She was a deep caramel color, with mauve pillow pink lips. Just a slick of gloss and people swore she was wearing lipstick. Her bronze eyes sat atop cheekbones that could slice butter. The dimples didn't hurt her either.

Anna was younger, but still quite the looker. She had a curvy figure she loved to show off in low rider jeans and tight tee shirts. it was what she was most comfortable in, but it also showed her body to perfection. Her chest was a perfect thirty four C. She had kind, hazel eyes and curly dirty blond hair. She, standing five foot two, was not as tall as Joanna, but men did not care. Her shapely legs and curvy body made up for that. When she smiled, men melted. When she walked, they drooled. She knew it and reveled in the control she had over the male mind. She had a great set of legs and her walk was something the fellas loved.

Physically, they were as different as night and day, but their personalities were alarmingly similar. They were both mouthy and would tell you what they thought without being asked. Those thoughts were usually littered with four letter words. They did what they liked and did not care what others thought. They hated close minded people and actively provoked others to think about what normal really was. Anna, however was more demure and tended to wear her big heart on her sleeve. Joanna was just as sweet and sensitve, but covered that with sarcasm and and a smart mouth.

The two women swivelled on their barstools. Standing before them were two handsome men. They both had green eyes. One was shorter, with dirty blond hair and dressed in jeans, riding boots, and a leather jacket. The other was at least six foot four and kinda slouched, with his hands shoved in his pockers, looking at the floor. He had shaggy hair and dressed like an in baggy jeans, a tshirt and hoodie.

"Hi," Anna said first.

"Hello ladies. We are new in town and just stopped in for a few drinks. We saw you were alone and thought that was a shame. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Hi, I'm Anna. This is my best friend Joanna."

"Hi," Sam said in a bored tone.

"It's nice to see you are so excited, Sam. Sure hope it rubs off on the rest of us," Joanna said with a smile.

Sam showed a smile and seemed to relax a bit. Dean continued his lines,"Nice to meet you ladies. So, can we buy you a drink?"

"Sure." Anna replied quickly, looking at Joanna."I can walk with you to the other end of the bar where it isn't so crowded and help you bring them back."

"Cool. We'll be right back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean said and punched Sam in the arm.

"When I figure out what you wouldn't do, I will let you know."

"Bitch."

"Jerrrk."

Dean and Anna walked to the other end of the bar.

"Maneater meet womanizer, womanizer, maneater" Joanna said with a laugh.

"What?" Sam asked disinterestedly.

"Annie seems to have made a new friend and he doesn't seem to mind at all."

"That's Dean."

"Your brother is charming and cocky."

"Trust me, I already know."

"Not my deal."

"Really, Dean is every woman's type."

"Well, no one polled me and I am not interested," Joanna said while looking at Sam.

"Are you a lesbian," Sam asked seriously.

"Are you interested in a black eye?" she countered.

"Umm, no."

"Well then."

"You aren't mad that she jumped on Dean?"

"Hell no. I would tear him a new one. Guys like that and I do not get along. They think they are the greatest thing on Earth. Give them good looks and a hot body and they strut like they own the place. Try to find what else they have and you will be looking."

"Dean's not that bad."

"Honey, that is your brother and you love him, but I have brothers and I know the type. I am not saying he is a bad person and I am sorry if that is how you took it. I am saying he is not the type for me, but he is definitely the type for her."

"So, what is your type?"

"Hmm, a good conversationalist. Someone who knows more than football stats and cars. I like them a bit...offbeat. If someone knows that "To Kill a Mockingbird" is not about hunting, I am impressed."

"You liked that book, huh?"

"Sure did."

"I liked it, too. I also liked the Scarlet Letter. Some do not realize that the misogyny in that era still exist today in a different form."

"That is very true. On a basic level, nothing has changed. Hester Prynne did not create that child by herself, but she had to bear the letter, while the father hid in the shadows. Today, a man sleeps around and is called a stud. A woman sleeps with one blabbermouth and she is a slut. Have we really evolved much?"

Sam stared in amazement,"Why are you in this bar?"

"A nerd can't have a drink with her friend?" Joanna said and smiled.

Sam and Joanna were engrossed in a chat about the problems with the legal system when they heard a throat clear and a giggle.

"You have to excuse, Sam. He is in geek mode 24/7." Dean said and smirked.

"He can hold a conversation about more than boobs and ass. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that." Joanna said and shot Dean a look that had "you are an asshole" written all over it.

Sam looked at Dean and blushed.

Anna handed Joanna her Long Island Iced Tea. "Thanks hon," Joanna said.

"No problem. You know I love ya girl."

"Love you too."

Dean's eyes lit up."Umm, you _love _each other? Really" He raised his eyebrows and plastered a lecherous grin on his face.

"Oh hell no! You are a complete pig. Why can't you be more like your brother?" Joanna said and cocked her head to the side.

"Wha! You want me to be more like him? Why would I do that?"

"Dean, you are obviously intelligent and easy to get along with, so why must you insist on being a shocking, obnoxious, perverted ass?" Joanna asked.

Dean stood there speechless. He then said in complete shock,"You actually like talking to Sammy?" Obviously the remark about him was less appalling than a hot chick actually liking Sammy and she wasn't even drunk yet!

"Sure do."

"It's snowing in hell right now," Dean said with a wink to his brother.

Anna stepped in," Don't take any offense to her. She just doesn't know when to shut up and play nice. She really is sweet and honestly, if she didn't like you, your ass would be on the floor right now. Her mouth just opens and she says whatever she thinks, but I know her. Dean, she thinks you are hot, but your attitude is just too much like hers and she knows that would be a dangerous mix."

Joanna looked at Anna,"Damn, you know me too well."

"No hard feelings, Dean," Joanna said and offered her hand.

"None," Dean said and kissed the back of it.

"Would you mind if we finished our conversation about the ineptitudes of the judicial system? If you two want to join us..." Joanna said.

"Hell no! Who the hell comes to a bar to talk about shit like that? You are such a killjoy, Jo."Anna sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, Jo," Dean added.

"Only she can call me that and not swallow teeth."

Dean held up his hands in a manner that indicated he meant no harm. Sammy smiled.

"You two should definitely get to know each other better,"Dean said before turning to walk to the stool next to Anna.

"Joanna, tell me more about you," Sammy said leaning forward and taking a swig of his beer.

**Feedback is my version of the Scooby Snack! Wrant mrore, feed me a snack! lmao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, let's go through the usual drill:**

**WARNING! The Language is adult, but I have heard worse at junior high schools. There may or may not be an adult situation. I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural:Dean, Sam, the Impala. I totally own everything else. Joanna and Anna and whatever car I choose to put them in. This is for fun and not profit. Don't sue me.**

**Now, for the only fun part of this blah blah blah...**

**Thanks everyone for the feedback! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Here kitty kitty kitty...**

**Chapter 2**

It had been three hours since the two pairs had met.

Dean and Anna had their faces so close, there appeared to be two heads on one body. Joanna was sure in a few hours, those two would make that happen anyway.

Joanna and Sam were leaning towards each other talking. Sam was thoroughly enjoying the conversation. They had quite a bit in common.

"Do you dance? I feel like dancing," Joanna said out of nowhere.

"No." Sam said smiling sheepishly.

"You will tonight!" Joanna turned to the new lustbirds. "Hey, I wanna dance. Why not bounce over to X"

Anna perked up and looked at Joanna," Yea!"

"What's the X?" Dean asked.

Anna replied, "Awesome club! It's not far from here!"

Dean shook his head,"Sweetheart, I ain't dancing."

"Fine, don't. But we can still enjoy the energy!" Anna piped in.

Joanna sighed," She doesn't dance either. She sits close to the floor and cheers everyone else on. Lazy ass."

Anna flipped her middle finger at Joanna," Bitchy aren't we?

"Always," Joanna feigned boredom.

The two girls stood

"I'll drive," Joanna offered.

"I am not leaving my baby here," Dean said stubbornly.

"Fine, follow me." With that, Joanna turned and she and Anna walked out the bar.

"Sammy, my boy, this is going to be a good night!" Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bro, I already know," was Sam's reply.

When they reached the parking lot, Anna turned to Deam, "Which one is yours?"

Dean pointedly proudly to the Impala,"That's my baby."

Joanna whisteled,"Nice. Most prefer the 64. Those were nice, but the power under the hood of that 67 is killer. 454?"

Dean looked at Joanna," You know about cars?"

"What, a chick is only good for picking the the color?"

Sam laughed.

"Tell me, Miss Know-It-All, what are you driving?"

Joanna pointed to a Chevy z-71. It was a dark, sparkling color, but in the low light, Dean could not tell exactly which. It was in pristine condition. The truck had fog lamps, running boards, and a bed cover. On the back window were the words,"Not Only Boys Can Drive Bad Ass Toys". A picture of a Betty Boop-esque character winking was under the words.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong with my truck?" Joanna asked pissily as she placed her hands on her hips.

Dean smirked," I had you pegged as more of the little convertible type."

"Whatever!" Joanna said and laughed.

She and Anna headed to the truck and hopped in. Joanna gunned the engine and pulled up behind the Impala. Dean and Sam were already seated inside.

"Keep up!" Joanna shouted through the window, before cranking up her radio and letting Golden Earring's Twilight Zone cut through the silence of the night.

Dean started the Impala. "No problem, sweetheart. I'll go slow to make you feel better."

Joanna winked and pulled out the parking lot.

The boys followed.

"So, Sammy, what do you think?"

"She's nice."

"Nice? Nice is a little old lady giving you cookies."

"She's nice."

"Sammmmyyyy, you like her. I can tell."

"Sure, I do. She is smart and fun."

"She also has a great rack and did you see that ass? Those two are smokin'."

"Dean, do you have to be such a dog?"

"Uhh, yea?"

"Perv."

"Pansy. Sam, have fun.," Dean said softly.

"I will," Sam responded and looked out the window.

----------

In the truck, Anna turned down the sound system.

"So?" Anna asked Joanna.

"What?"

"What do you think of Sam?"

"You worry about Dean."

Anna giggled,"I am not worried about Dean at all."

"Must you be so predatory?" Joanna asked.

Anna threw her head back and laughed," He is willing prey!"

"Ok, so Sam is tall, good looking, a bit shy, and tall."

"I see his height doesn't matter, Jo."

"I am damn near six foot in these shoes. Tall is wonderful."

Joanna pulled into the packed parking lot of a club. The beat of the bass could be felt outside its walls. Joanna stuck her hand out the window and motioned for the boys to follow her. She took a left and went behind the building. A security guard sat in front of a gate. The security guard walked up to the truck and reached in and hugged Joanna. They exchanged words and Dean saw Joanna motion towards the Impala. The guard nodded and gave Joanna a kiss on the cheek, then walked around to the other side of the truck and kissed Anna on the cheek and hugged her. He then went to a booth and the gates swung open a moment after. Joanna waved for the boys to come in behind them.

Joanna pulled the truck into a spot maked VIP. Dean parked next to her. They exited their vehicles and stood with the girls facing the guys.

"You must be special," Dean teased Joanna.

"Of coursse I am," Joanna replied with a straight face. "Now, it's time to shake it like a salt shaker!" Joanne did a little hip wiggle and laughed.

Anna rolled her eyes," Great, another floor show."

"Don'e be mad at me because I have rhythm!"

Anna took Dean;s arm and said,"Let's go before she decides I have to be on the floor with her." They walked away arm in arm.

That left Sam and Joanna standing looking at each other. Sam offered his arm and Joanna took it. "Ready to wiggle it?" she asked Sam.

"I can try."

"Just follow my lead." Joanna and Sam walked through the door.

-----------------------

Anna and Dean were already planted on bar stools partaking of Beastmaster shots. "Great," Joanna thought," she is going to be drunk again."

"Give me just a minute, Sam," Joanna said before walking off and heading to the DJ booth. She waved to the DJ who reached over and opened the door for her to come in. Joanna hugged him and then stepped back and said something to him, concern in her eyes. The DJ shook his head and took Joanna's hand and Sam could see him say thank you to her. Joanna nodded and they spoke for a few moments. The DJ flashed the thumbs up sign. Joanna patted him on the back, then left the booth.

Sam could feel a bit of jealousy and questioning. She seemed very friendly with the security guard and the DJ. He wondered what was up.

She came back over to Sam," Ok, I had to line up some special requests."

"Umm, can I ask you something, Joanna?"

"Sure."

"If you have a boyfriend or something..."

"What!"

"I mean, you seemed so friendly with the guard and the DJ..."

"OMG, Sam, those are my friends. The guard is a family friend, kinda like my uncle. The DJ and I have been friends since the third grade!" she laughed like a madwoman.

"Oh."

"Sam, trust me, I wouldn't be here if there was someone else. I am not like that." Joanna looked a bit hurt that he had thought she was playing with him.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Look, Sam, I want to have some fun. I am single. When I am not single, I don't play around. For all I know, you and Dean could be buddies on a night out from their wives."

It was Sam's turn to laugh,"Dean? Married? Good luck! This life doesn't leave much room for nurturing healthy relationships."

Joanna smiled, took Sam's arm, and led him to the floor. An old song about "Don't call me baby" was playing. Joanna was doing a simple movement to the beat. Sam followed suit. He wasn't bad. "I thought he said he couldn't dance?" Joanna mused.

"You can dance," Joanna said in surpise.

"Being so tall, I look weird doing it," A slight blush covered his face.

"Graceful, Sam. Graceful."

It was Sam's turn to question Joanna, She was wearing low cut jeans, a fitted top, and black leather boots with four inch heels. "How the hell do you plan to dance in those? They look like they hurt."

Joanna winked and said,"Just watch me!" She moved in closer to Sam. She didn't move in too close.. She didnt want to be too forward. To her surprise, Sam moved so close, they were touching.

The song ended and when the first notes of the next one began, the club erupted. Everyone was getting ready to put on their best moves. The excitement could be seen and heard.

"That's my jam!"

"Uh-oh! I'm bout to turn it out!"

"Time to shake that ass!"

"The girls gonna go wild now! Dayummmm!"

The DJ cam on the intercom," Alright ladies and fellas. This is a special request. I expect to see everyone bringing it back. Move them hips!"

Sam watched as Joanna turned around. She turned her head over her shoulder and said," You better be ready!"

The singer's voice began to work the crowd," I'm bringin' Sexy Back..."

Joanna looked over her shoulder as her hips started to move. The whole dancefloor was a see of swaying bodies, gyrating hips, and legs and arms in motion.

Sam stood there for a moment, looking around. He saw all kinds of movement. No one seemed to give a damn what anyone else was doing. He moved up closer to Joanna and started moving to the music. He let his body just flow to the beat. Maybe he looked silly. Maybe he didn't. He knew he was having fun.

Joanna turned around, facing Sam She looked at him and was mouthing the lyrics," Let me see what you workin with...Go 'head be gone with it...Look at those hips...Go 'head be gone with it."

Sam moved in even closer and tentatively placed his hand on her right hip, while never missing a beat of the music.

Joanna placed her hand on Sam's right shoulder and pulled herself up to him. They were touching now, not unlike almost every other couple on the floor. She decided to play with him a bit. She removed her hand and dragged it down his chest, then his stomach. She dragged her hand across his stomach as she moved to his side then behind him. She stopped when she was behind him and slowly slid down the length of his long body, never once stopping her hips from shimmying. She then rose as seductively as she had lowered. She made her way back in front of him, never removing her had from the equator it was tracing around his waist.

When she danced in front of Sam again his mouth was in a grin that conveyed total naughtiness and shyness at the same time. She grabbed his shoulders and whispered in his ear," Go head boy,go 'head be gone with it." Then she leaned her head slowly back and laughed mischieviously.

Sam needed no more encouragement. He reached out, grabbed the back of her head, pulled her in and decided to play her game.He leaned over and and barely skimmed his stubbled cheek to her smooth one, letting hot breath escape from his lips and glide over her jawline. He was bumping, grinding, moving, swaying, and he didn't care.

As the song ended, Joanna laughed," Who said you couldn't dance? Impressive."

Sam grinned. He grabbed her by the back of her hair, gently tugging it to make her look directly in his face. He smirked, then leaned over and whispered," You should be careful what you bring back." He moved back to the front of her face and kissed her on the mouth.

Joanna was a bit stunned. She had done this just to see how much he could blush. She was teasing him a bit. She didn't know he would react like this. Not that she wasn't happy about it.

Sam pulled back. "You aren't the only one who can play games, ya know." The grin on his face definitely being sexy.

She thought for a moment. Then she raised up on her toes, pressed her lips to his and while running her fingers through his shaggy hair, kissed him with wild fervor.

Sam was kissing her back when they both heard a loud voice next to them.

"And you said I am the wild one!" Anna said with amusement permeating her voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Dean had entered the bar and headed straight for the nearest bar stools.

"Want a shot?" Anna asked?

"What you having?"

"Beastmaster."

"I'll take one, too." Dean wasn't going to let a girl show him up.

They threw back the shots and were waiting for their drinks to be prepared when they looked over and saw Joanna and Sam enter. Joanna said something to Sam, then went to the DJ booth, where she looked very friendly with the guy in headphones. Dean looked and Sam and swore for just an instant, he saw jealousy move across his face.

Joanna made her way back to Sam. They talked for a bit and then both were laughing. Dean was glad. He wanted Sam to have fun. It was nice to see the times his brother was laughing and even, just mayb, a teeny bit happy. Joanna and Sam made their way to the dance floor.

"Give her a few minutes and she will pretend that floor is her personal video," Anna said. There was no trace of envy or negativity.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked non-chalantly.

"Wait till you see her. She loves to dance and she knows she is good. Why do you think I sit back and watch. I like to see everyone's reactions."

Anna was getting ready to say something else when she heard the song change.

"Oh no she did not do that! Come with me!" Anna said and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him to the edge of the dancing.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"That sneak requested this song. I know she did! She is terrible!" Anna was giggling. "Look, over there," Anna said pointing slightly left,"There they are. Now, watch this." Anna crossed her arms and held the drink in her hand, near her mouth. She was smiling wickedly.

"Don't worry, Sam can't dance. He can make anyone look terrible out here," Dean said dismissively, thinking Anna was overreacting.

"Ok. Don't believe me, but your brother looks pretty good at what he is doing." Anna moved her drink in the direction of Joanna and Sam.

Dean looked over and his mouth fell open. Sam was moving like a wild man, but it worked for him. Joanna was making her body move in ways that shouldn't be possible and definitely shouldn't be shown in mixed company. Sam was matching her speed and fluidity.

"But, he can't dance. Can he?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Dean, I think he is proving he can either dance or fake it very well."

Anna and Dean watched the entire show. Those two were enjoying themselves entirely too much. As the song was ending, Dean and Anna were pushing their way through the crowd. Dean was still dumbstruck at what he had seen. Sam was having fun, grinding on a chick in front of other people, and he wasn't brooding. Dean thought he was in the Twilight Zone.

As they moved closer, Anna and Dean watched as their counterparts locked lips. Hands were moving through hair and Dean was pretty sure he saw a bit of tongue. "Yea, Sammy! Make me proud!," he thought lasciviously.

Anna moved up next to Joanna. "And you said I am the wild one!"

--------------------------------------------------

**Start bringing fee-eed back. This girl wants to know how about this new act. If you like, look for the next act. Go head fic, go 'head be gone with it. (I eat to much sugar.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for my bestest fwiend in da world. She asked if I could write a story about the brothers and a situation she had in mind. I accepted the challenge. I hope my work is what she wanted.**

**WARNING! The Language is adult, but I have heard worse at junior high schools. There may or may not be an adult situation. I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural:Dean, Sam, the Impala. I don't own any of the lyrics to any songs in this chapter or previous chapters.I totally own everything else. This is for fun and not profit. Don't sue me.**

**For you Miss Kitty.**

"Anna, shut up or I will get everyone to make a circle around you and not let you off the floor till you put on some moves," Joanna threatened with a wicked grin.

"Bitch!"

"Ms. Bitch, dear. I also answer to Queen B."

"Good luck with that Jojo. It ain't happening," Anna replied playfully slapping Joanna on the arm and before turning to Dean," Let's go before she does make me look like an idiot."

Dean leaned over and motioned for Sam to lean down before whispering in his ear," I knew you could do it. Now, be subtle, but when you're dancing close enough, slip a hand slowly.."

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and turned him towards Anna while rolling his eyes. His brother was incapable of thinking of anything other than sex when women were around. His mind was X rated 24/7.

Dean turned and winked before grabbing Anna by the arm and whispering something to her, which made her giggle. Sam knew Dean would be having a very late night.

"Wanna leave the floor?" Joanna asked.

"Uhh, maybe after one more dance?" Sam offered and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

The crowd was still a swirling mass of flesh and lust. _Show off that body you got...you got the dance floor so hot..._Petey Pablo's Show Me the Money was working the crowd into a hip shaking and "twerking" frenzy.

"Jojo?" Sam finally asked.

Joanna threw her head back and laughed,"Yea, Anna and Joanna sound too much alike so our buddies gave us nicknames. They stuck. They sometimes just say JJ."

Sam was watching her just move and laugh. She looked as if she were enjoying every beat of the music. She didn't want to stop. He had not had this much crazy fun since one of his last parties at college. He had gotten completely smashed and was dancing around like a foll with everyone else.

Dean could not have known that Sam learned a few moves along with everything else. He found he could somehow make his lank frame look decent and not freakish.

The song ended and Joanna motioned towards the bar and signalled she was thirsty. They made their way through the crowd and posted themselves against the bar, watching Dean and Anna try to suck each other's faces off. Had they no shame?

"My, they look might friendly," Joanna observed with a giggle.

"Maybe we started it."

"Sure we did. They never would have done that on their own."

The bartender slid up," JJ! What can I get for you darlin'?"

"Um, how about just plain ginger ale."

"That's no fun. What's your friend having?"

JJ looked at Sam,"Well?"

"Beer. Budweiser."

"Gotcha. Be right back," The bartender walked away to get their drinks.

"Does everyone know you?" Sam asked with amusement.

"You didn't before tonight."

"True. How did you get so popular, Joanna?"

"First, call me JJ. Second, I have no idea."

The bartender placed the drinks in front of them. JJ slipped the bartender a ten dollar bill before winking.

"I would have gotten that," Sam stated.

"No need. It's on me."

Anna slid up to JJ,"Wanna go?"

"So soon?" The sarcasm in JJ's voice was thick.

Anna rolled her eyes,"Shut up, girl. Let's go."

"Fine."

JJ and Sam walked in front of Dean and Anna, heading to their vehicles. They went through the door and were just about to split for their cars, when JJ was knocked to the ground and a blond guy bared his fangs. Anna stood frozen in place. Dean reflexively reached for a weapon before realizing he only had a short knife and a gun. Sam had instinctively reached out to grab her and was flung away by the fang. This gave JJ just enough time to reach into her boot and in one clean motion, pull out a razor sharp long switchblade and slice through the neck of the attacker.

She pushed the body of her and backed up before moving to her feet. "Is everyone ok?" she asked.

Anna nodded.

Dean cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

Sam was shaking his head.

"What?" JJ asked?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"Vampire." JJ was completely serious.

"I _know _that. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My uncle."

Anna finally spoke,"Jojo, we should come clean."

Sam looked at JJ,"What is going on here?"

JJ turned to Sam. "Winchesters. You're reputations precede you. Do you think we would have trusted some bar hoppers we didn't know?"

Dean stepped in,"We never told you out last names."

"You didn't have to. Hunters talk. I know who you are. I must say, you are even better looking than your praises."

Dean strode up to her. "You better start talking and I better like what you say."

"You can see from that," JJ pointed to the embers which remained of the fangs body," I know what the fuck I am doing. Let's get out of here "

"You are just going to leave all this here? Are you crazy?" asked Sam.

"No, my guys will take care of it."

"Your guys? What the hell are you talking about, JJ?" Sam was getting angry now.

JJ sighed. "This is my club. That is how everyone knows me. I own the bar, too. The guards, the bartenders, they all know about this. Everyone is a hunter, was a hunter, comes from families who hunt, or something."

Dean looked at Anna," You too?"

"I don't actually _hunt._ I am really her best friend and I am pretty good with computers and research. I am too uncoordinated to have other's lives in my hands, but I am a good shot."

Dean stared at Sam," Will we always have weird lives?"

"Look, we have a living area back at the bar. Everyone will be on high alert and we will be safe. I guess before we go, we should tell you our real names, huh?"

Sam shook his head threw his hands up," You gave us fake names?"

"Not really. When we don't know someone, we give them those names. Really, they are middle names. I'm _Ashlyn _Joanna."

Anna looked at Dean," I'm _Carolyn_ Anna."

"Now that the niceties are over, can we get the hell outta here? Look, we're sorry, but we had to make sure. Ok? We didn't want to not tell you everything, but if anyone could understand, it would be you. Now, look, it won't be long before the rest of these fuckers show up looking for their buddy. Let's go!" With that JJ stalked off to her truck with Anna right behind.

Anna opened the door, but before climbing in, looked back at Dean and Sam"You came here looking for what was going on and you found it. Now, we can help you. We have been after that nest for a long time. We didn't know it would draw your attention, too. We definitely need to talk or you two need to get the hell out of Dodge."

She hopped in, started the truck and looked at the two brothers, who were now seated in the Impala. Dean cranked up. Anna pulled out of her space and waited. Dean fell in line behind her.

"JJ, you know, I don't think we're getting any. Hell, I don't think they will even talk to us!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for my bestest fwiend in da world. She asked if I could write a story about the brothers and a situation she had in mind. I accepted the challenge. I hope my work is what she wanted.**

**WARNING! The Language is adult, but I have heard worse at junior high schools. There may or may not be an adult situation. I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural:Dean, Sam, the Impala. I don't own any of the lyrics to any songs in this chapter or previous chapters.I totally own everything else. This is for fun and not profit. Don't sue me.**

**For you Miss Kitty.**

------------------------------------------

They had arrived back at the bar. It was now command central. The patrons had been cleared out and the hunters and helpers were all hard at work. JJ and Anna were sitting on a couch in JJ's office. Sam and Dean were standing over them.

"You lied," Sam said sullenly.

"Sam, you know why we did what we did. We would have told you the truth eventually. You know how this works," JJ replied with a touch of regret in her voice.

"If you knew who we were, why not just tell the truth?" Dean asked, a snarl on his lips.

"Damn, we were just being careful and having a bit of fun. Like you have never lied!" Anna shot back.

They stared at each other. No one knew what to say. The silence was deafening.

"Look, right now, we have more important things to worry about. If there was one, there were others and they are going to want revenge," Joanna stated.

"You could be a fang for all we know," Dean muttered.

"What did you say, jerk? You want to check my gums? I have thirty two human teeth. No more! See?" she raised her lip."Happy now?"

"Stop it! We have to stop this! Ok, we played a bit with you. That was wrong, but you have done it. Dean, we know your rep. The names were technically real and we just didn't tell you everything. We are sorry. Damn!" Carolyn was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Dean, let it go," Sam requested.

Dean turned to him and glared. Sam let out a long breath and began to do what he was an expert in, pout and brood.

"Look, everyone is working on finding out what is going on. Until we get this under control, we have to at least trust each other. We don't have a choice. Those things don't care if we like each other or not. They will kill us all. Now, can we please just think here," JJ pleaded.

No one answered.

"Sam, everything we talked about and did was truthful. None of that was an act. Really," JJ stared into Sam's eyes.

Anna looked at Dean," Yea, that was all real."

A knock on the door interrupted the tense situation. JJ walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She opened it and had a short conversation with someone the boys could not see. She then closed the door again and walked back to the group.

"What we have so far is a nest about 8 miles from here. Every vamp was beheaded. The one that attacked this evening seems to be the only one that got out alive. There was one more hammock than there were bodies.

It seems some of them were tortured before being killed. There was dead man's blood, torches, scalpels. This was sick,.

Dean coughed,"Tortured?"

"Yea, it looks like whoever did this wanted them to suffer. The crew is pretty sure this has Gordon written all over it. Other hunters would have just gotten rid of them and gotten out," JJ explained.

"GORDON!" Dean and Sam yelled at the same time.

"Yea. What a psycho. Our preliminary research shows he busted out about three months ago. No one has seen or heard from him since, but this is the second nest to be taken out since then that meets his MO," JJ explained.

"We have to go," Dean grabbed Sam's arm.

"Dean! Gordon isn't just after fangs. Everyone knows what you did to him. He is going to come for you too. You're safer here. He won't dare try to attack here."

Sam looked at JJ,"You know Gordon?"

"Yes."

"Why should we trust you?" Dean wanted to know.

"It makes sense. Of all the places in the world to be, that fang was at my club in the _private _parking lot waiting to attack me? Yea right. Gordon was behind it and I know it." JJ slammed her fist down on her desk.

"Wait, why would Gordon want you to be attacked?" Sam demanded.

"Gordon is twisted. I am human and he has nothing to kill me for, so in his mind, he can't hurt me. If I turned into a vampire, I would be fair game. That is one sick fucker. I swear I am going to put that bitch six feet deep myself. This is gonna end."

Anna walked up behind JJ,"You knew he wouldn't give up."

"Now, we know Gordon," Dean began,"He tried to shoot Sammy. We know why he wants us, but why you?"

"We have a...personal conflict," JJ said evenly.

"Yea, well, shooting at my brother is personal too. That son of a bitch tied me to a chair and made me watch as he tried to trap my brother. We have personal issues too."

"He is not a son of a bitch. His mother is not responsible for him being sick bitch. That asshole is just insane."

Gordon became a hunter after his sister was turned. He killed the one that turned her. He killed her. He killed his own fucking _sister_. She begged for her life and for help. After he called her all kinds of nasty names and poisoned her for a while, he finally ended it. He took her head off." JJ's voice sounded miles away and icy.

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.

"I watched all of this. He explained what he was doing every step of the way. He sounded so calm and unaffected. This was his sister and he treated her like she was nothing at all. She was his sick toy. I remember watching her head hit the floor. Her eyes were still open..."

"You were there? Why?" Dean could not understand why Gordon would have someone else with him when he was known to work alone.

"He took my mother's head off and made me watch it. His sister, my mother. That bastard is my uncle and I promised him I would pay him back for that.

You made a mistake sending him to jail. You should have put a bullet in him when you had the damn chance. That crazy bastard is going to keep killing and hurting until _he_ is killed. If I get him in my sights, I am ventilating him."

"Gordon is your uncle!" Sam's voice was filled with confusion.

'Unfortunately. He has the perfect setup now. He wants me dead, because he is convinced I protect them from him. He wanted Sam dead. Dean, you pissed him off, so I am pretty sure he is going to kill you for locking him up and I heard about that little incident where you tied him up and knocked him out. He let you off easy once. Two times? You are dead.

That dumbass. He thought I would just run out and look for the nest, then he would pick me off. Or he thought he would wait for an opening and just sneak in. Yea right."

"Dammit," Dean slid his palm down his face.

"Look, we can get you out of here if you want to go. We can't promise he will not follow you." JJ offered. "For now, I say we all get some rest and then we take a look at it when we are clearheaded. Trust me, you will be safe here.

We can offer you the guest room. You have a private bathroom, everything. If you need anything, just let us know and we can get it to you.

Your car will be brought into the back warehouse if you like."

Anna finally spoke,"You are welcome to stay. You are safe here, she is right. The other hunters are not fond of Gordon. He has made quite a few _friends_ other than JJ, you, and Sam. Half the people here personally want to kick his ass."

"I am sure it will beat staying in a motel," Sam lamented, flopping down on to the couch and staring at Dean.

The Winchesters never had fun for long.


End file.
